Academia G
by Sweet-Out
Summary: Após terminar o último ano em Hogwarts, tudo o que Hugo Weasley queria era curtir o verão... Mas não era bem aquilo o que ele, Scorpius, Albus e Lorcan tinham em mente. - Academia G; nenhuma decência será perdoada... /Slash. FICHAS ABERTAS!


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.**

**Avisos: **Conteúdo sexual explícito. Homossexualismo. Bruxaria, rs.

* * *

><p><strong>ACADEMIA G<strong>

**.**

**Trailer**

**.**

**Era verão**

— _Finalmente não terei mais que voltar para aquele castelo imundo._

— _Agora sim é um homem!_

**Tudo o que eles queriam era diversão**

— _Ah, qual é? Eu acabei de terminar Hogwarts!_

— _Tem razão, precisamos de uma comemoração em grande estilo._

**E muito, mas muito, muito...**

— _É tudo o que eu mais quero!_

— _É o que todo homem quer._

**Sexo!**

— _Vocês só pensam nisso?_

— _E tem algo melhor em que pensar?_

**Eis que surge a oportunidade...**

— _Mas o que é isso?_

— _Uma Academia. Com praia. Por três meses. Sexo liberado!_

— _Onde eu assino?_

**Perfeita?**

— _Gente, tem alguma coisa errada aqui._

— _Hm... Cadê as garotas?_

**O que eles não esperavam...**

— _Mas que..._

—_... merda é essa?_

**Era que fosse uma Academia Gay.**

— _Como assim gay?_

— _Gay! GAY! Homens se comendo por todos os cantos!_

**E agora**

— _Nós queremos sair daqui!_

— _Sair? Vocês não podem sair, está no regulamento. E vocês assinaram._

**Terão três meses**

— _Eu tô enlouquecendo aqui._

— _Sem magia, sem garotas, sem sexo... Aquilo meu já está ficando roxo!_

**Para mudarem suas vidas.**

— _Eu... tô precisando te contar uma coisa._

— _Não me diga que está jogando no outro time agora._

—_..._

— _Ah, Merlin!_

**Albus Potter**

— _Dá pra acreditar? Tem buracos nas cabines do banheiro._

**Scorpius Malfoy**

— _Hm, feijãozinho branco, deve ser de coco... Argh! Não, não é de coco!_

**Hugo Weasley**

— _A praia parece mais uma fábrica de salsichas!_

**Lorcan Scamander**

— _É, definitivamente alguém apertou a minha bunda..._

**ACADEMIA G**

_Nenhuma decência será perdoada..._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROTEIRO<strong>

**Oi! **n.n"

Então, vou explicar pra vocês como serão as coisas por aqui.

Primeiramente, se trata de uma fic cujo tema central é... *_clima de suspense, tambores batendo_* **SEXO!** :B E é puramente **slash** _(menino-pega-menino)_. Portanto, os personagens devem ser no mínimo _bissexuais_ para a fic fazer algum sentido. u.u _Não me levem a mal, ok?_ Não vai ser uma fic 100% perversão sexual — _**imaginem algo como American Pie versão gay & bruxa.**_

Bom, a fic começa quando **Hugo Weasley** termina seu último ano em Hogwarts e junto de seus amigos ele vai curtir o verão em uma Academia que é voltada para jovens que querem passar o verão "dentro de alguém" (_ai, que podre!_ x.x). Mas seus planos são completamente _estragados_ – por assim dizer – quando descobrem que é uma Academia Gay. Revelações vão acontecer entre os quatro amigos _~e derivados~_ conforme eles começam a passar os dias com os garotos.

**Em caso de dúvidas PM-me!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Informações Adicionas~<strong>

— Albus, Scorpius e Lorcan têm **20 anos**. Hugo tem **18**. Albus e Scorpius foram **sonserinos**; Lorcan, **corvinal**; Hugo, **grifinório**.

— **Não**, seu personagem **não pode** ter vindo _de outra escola_ além de Hogwarts.

— **Sim**, pode enviar _**mais de uma**_ ficha! ;)

— Tenho em mente que **20 garotos** a mais será _o suficiente_...

— **Quanto ao nome**, hm, os nomes em HP são complicados mesmo... Se você quiser que **eu** _escolha_ o nome do _seu personagem_ pra você, eu tenho uma listinha. ;) **Caso queira**, deixa apenas as _iniciais_ do seu garoto no quesito "**Nome**" que eu dou um jeito nisso e te aviso!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>FICHAS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Nome: **

**Idade: **_(Mínima 17 e máxima 25)_

**Nacionalidade: **_(Inglês, escocês, galês ou irlandês – opcional; isso não é relevante. Pode simplesmente colocar britânico e ser feliz, rsrs)_

**Casa que pertenceu em Hogwarts: **

**Varinha:**

**Sangue: **

**Aparência: **_(Capriche, aparência vai contar muito nesta Fic. Quero poder visualizá-lo completamente, fale qual é o tamanho, a distribuição de pêlos, a bunda, cada centímetro de seu corpo. Caras bonitos, pelo amor de Deus. Ninguém é perfeito, mas de Quasímodo basta um, rs. Varie, capriche e seja detalhista. Não pire muito na aparência)_

**O que gosta em seu corpo? **_(Opcional)_

**O que mudaria nele e por quê? **_(Opcional)_

**Personalidade: **_(Item indispensável. Quero entender a cabeça de seu personagem, para poder dar vida a ele. Não esqueça que ninguém é totalmente bom, ninguém é totalmente mal)_

**Com que tipo(s) de pessoas ele se relaciona melhor?**

**Como age sob pressão?**

**Como e quando descobriu o interesse pelo sexo oposto?**

**Medos: **_(Opcional)_

**Manias: **_(Opcional)_

**Vícios: **_(Todo o mundo tem o seu, não adianta negar)_

**Passatempos:**

**Gostos:**

**Desgostos:**

**Ambições:**

**Trabalha? **_(Não? Beleza. Sim? Em quê?)_

**Com quem mora? **_(Apenas para complemento de ficha, não fará real diferença na história, mas pode ser comentado algo sobre isso em conversas)_

**Por que foi para a Academia?**

**Foi sozinho, por conta própria?**

**É virgem? **_(Acredite em mim, se você entrar para essa Academia sendo virgem, você não sai de lá do mesmo jeito, rsrs)_

_**Para não**_

**- Com quem foi?**

**- Onde foi?**

**- Como foi?**

_**Para**__**sim**_

**- Por quê?**

**- Como pretende que seja a primeira vez?**

**Exigências no sexo: **_(O que aceita ou não, o que o parceiro precisa ter/fazer...)_

**Gay ou bi?**

**O que o excita?**

**Experiente ou inexperiente?**

**Enrustido ou assumido?**

**Ativo, passivo ou versátil? **_(Não quero só versáteis, hein!)_

**Como é na cama? **_(Desinibido, vulgar, tímido, guloso, topa-tudo, fresco, apressado, romântico... Resuma em poucas palavras, por favor. :)_

**Fetiche(s): **_(Vale tudo... Invente, pire, e talvez eu possa realizá-lo, rsrs)_

**Fora da Academia, como é sua vida? **_(Ele é hétero para o resto do mundo? Bi? Uma mocinha? Um cara discreto? Gosta de compromissos? Não consegue pegar ninguém? Vai com qualquer um? Qualquer coisa)_

**Preferências para parceiro: **_(Pois é, não terá par fixo, isso quer dizer que só lendo a história para saber com quem seu personagem vai terminar, isso se ele terminar com alguém. Digam aqui, com quem seu personagem combina, quem ele prefere para par, as exigências ou preferências físicas e comportamentais)_

**Extras: **_(Opcional)_

**Está ciente que ao mandar a ficha de seu personagem, caso seja aceita, eu poderei fazer qualquer tipo de coisa com ele? **_(Isso inclui humilhação pública, exposição, acidentes, mancadas brabas e leves...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin, isso ficou grande!<strong> =O

_~Desculpa! Me empolguei um pouquinho..._

**É isso!** n.n

**Tendo dito isso tudo, vou esperar suas fichas!** *-*

**Beijão, gente!** *_modo Xuxa ativado_*

_~Sweet._

**OUT!**


End file.
